Love, Lust, and A Tentpeg
by Teris Xenite
Summary: What should have happened between Lee and Kara in the valley. Occurs after Unfinished Business.


Disclaimer: I do not own any character portrayed within. Suing me would be beyond pointless, as I am still a broke college student who has no money to give those who would sue me (I spent it all on Battlestar stuff).

Author's Note: This fiction was originally written for the Spread the Fear Bondage Challenge. I highly recommend their site and library.

Title: Love, Lust, and a Tent Peg

Author: Teris

Word Count: 3000

Rated: M

Pairing: Lee/Kara

She was cold. It was her first thought upon waking, and it was strange. Kara Thrace never wanted for bed partners to keep her warm, so waking up cold was an anomaly. She cracked one eye slowly open, aware of the hang over she was going to be facing when she did. Oh frak that hurt. And why was she staring up into glaring daylight instead of the top of the tent that she shared with Sam. Then the breeze blew and she realized that she was in the valley where she planned to build her house. The one where she and Lee had… Oh frak that's why she was staring up into the sun, and that's why she was cold. Though she hadn't expected him to leave her without at least having the decency to cover her, what a gentleman she thought with a snort. Well better get it over with, she mused trying to sit, only to realize that her hands were tied. Why were her hands tied?

Had someone found them last night, after they were asleep? Had someone taken Lee and left her like this? Gods what if Lee had been so disgusted with himself when he'd realized what he done that he'd left her here like this? No, she told herself firmly. That last thought was just paranoid. Lee would never seriously hurt her, had never hurt her at all really unless you counted the times she goaded him into it. And hadn't this hurt him, admitting that she loved him after she'd told him that she had no intention of staying with him.

Regardless she thought he wouldn't have left her out here like this, exposed and vulnerable to prying eyes and more disturbingly the wild creatures that they'd discovered wandered the New Capricaian wilderness. But he might have tied her up for a joke that was like something they would have done before, before Caprica and Sam. What if he'd tied her up and then something happened to him? What if he was hurt somewhere and she couldn't get to him. What if something or someone else unpleasant found her before he did? Just then there was a rustling in the bushes. Oh gods what if it's Tigh? Or even worse Baltar. She shuddered. I just had to go and think it, didn't I?

Lee stood a short distance away, holding the blanket and trail rations that he'd scrounged for. He must have truly worn Kara out because not only had she not woken the first time that he'd snuck away from her, she had still been slumbering when he returned. So soundly in fact that he had been able to put his plan into action early. He'd planned on having to wear her out more thoroughly and then tie her down so that they could have their conversation, but since the opportunity presented itself why not?

It hadn't hurt that it also gave him the chance to surprise her and have her a bit off guard when he brought the subject up. It was cheating. yes he'd admit that, but he'd learned to take what help he could with Starbuck. He hadn't been watching her long, only ten minutes or so when he decided that enough was enough. She had goose bumps, and was probably getting more than a little frightened, and he found himself wanting to make sure that she was never scared or cold ever again. He took a step closer but she still couldn't see him, and her head turned sharply in his direction. "Look I don't know who the frak you think you are but by the gods you'd best untie me, otherwise they will be picking pieces of you up back on the colonies."

"Stand down Kara it's just me." He told her as he came into sight and kneeled beside her.

"Lee what in the frak do you think you're doing?"

"Preventing another Colonial Day, or another Sam Anders. You screamed to the heavens last night that you loved me Kara. If you really thought I was going to let you go come light of day, you don't know me nearly as well as you think you do."

"So you tied me up so I couldn't go back to Sam?"

"No I tied you up so that you wouldn't go off half-cocked and do something that will only make both of us miserable, because I got too close to you last night and you're running scared."

"Untie me and we'll see how fraking scared I am of you Apollo."

"Apollo's not here right now Kara, and Starbuck's not welcome. We have some things to discuss." With that he picked up her legs and slid one of the blankets under her, and then lay down beside her before pulling the other one over top of them.

"What are you doing?"

"Like I said we have things to talk about, but I don't intend on letting you freeze while we do it. Unless you'd rather shiver and catch your death just to spite me?"

"You wanna talk then talk so we can get this over with."

"Oh no Kara there will be no getting this over with, then getting rid of me. You finally admitted that you love me, and you're stuck with me till the gods strike me down or you look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't love me." She remained silent. "I thought so. Now the question remains, how precisely am I supposed to keep you from finding someone else to frak to push me away when things get rough…" He ran a considering hand over her stomach and stared deep into her eyes, one hand on her cheek holding her there when she tried to look away.

"Maybe I ought to keep you just like this, tied up in my bunk and frak you til you come so gods damned hard that you never think of another man again. Maybe I should make you come until you're so damn spent that you're trembling, then build you back up and while you're still hot and aching for me send you out on your cap. You're the only pilot I know that I'd trust to fly that way no one else is good enough. And you know what I'd do while you were in your viper Kara? I'd be in the CIC thinking about how good it was going to be to frak you when you landed. I'd be waiting in the hallway when you came from the hanger bay towards the head looking for some relief, and I'd grab you, pin you up against a wall in one of those lovely dark corridors on the Pegasus, and I would make you scream for me so gods damned loud that they'd hear it on Galatica."

Kara bit her lip trying not to react to the heat that his words were causing her to feel. She tried not to gasp as that hand that had been ghosting over her stomach in lazy circles while he'd described how he'd like to frak her came up to pinch and roll her swollen nipples. And she tried to bite back a moan as his knee came to rest gently against her throbbing center, and through it all she looked into those deep blue eyes and wondered how it was that ice could burn so much hotter than fire. Once she'd gone still he moved his hand from her cheek down to her entrance, and dipped his fingertips inside teasingly, not at all surprised to find her sopping wet for him.

"Tell me Kara, is that what you want from me?" He pressed two fingers inside her and felt a corresponding throb in his own groin as he felt her clasping and fluttering around his fingers. "Do you want me to be the man who fraks you up against a wall, and the one who takes you to his bed at night and makes sweet love to you until you think that you can't bear it any longer?" He began circling her clit with his thumb in time to the thrusts of his fingers.

"Is that what you want Kara?"

"Lee…" His name was colored with both praise and pleas left unspoken but he gave her no quarter.

"Tell me Kara. That's all I ask."

"Lee…"

"Tell me." This time instead of being a lovers' plea, it was a harsh challenge.

"Yes, yes, gods damn it yes."

Lee gave her a smile so hot that she thought it would melt her bones. "Bout time you admitted that. Now since that's the case you won't be running from me again will you?"

She tried to answer only to be distracted by the stars in front of her vision as he added another finger and doubled the assault on her clit and nipples. "Will you Kara?"

"No!"

"Swear to me that you mean it this time and that you're not going to run away again?"

"I…" A particularly sharp spasm hit her making her stutter. "I swear."

"Well then guess there's no need for these anymore." He reached over and grabbed the knife he'd brought back with him, and cut the ropes that held her. And as her hands grabbed his shoulders and clawed down his back he kissed her until they were both panting and breathless, then he proceeded to lave, and suck and nibble her neck. He removed his fingers, and chuckled when she whimpered at the loss. "Don't worry sweetheart, I've got something better for you." He aligned himself at her entrance, and then stopped waiting a moment for the wild eyed desperation to leave her eyes. "Tell me you want this Kara."

"Gods yes, please Lee, I want you inside me."

He smiled and slowly in a smooth thrust encased himself inside her, reveling in the way she arched up to meet him and panted his name as one of his hands returned to her clit even as he joined with her. "That's it Kara, come for me." He kissed her again, and as she moved with him he swore that he was flying. He tensed as she clawed her nails down his back and let out a scream of ecstasy that he was sure scared the local wildlife for miles around. Then as she tightened and pulsed around him, he came undone. A few more frantic thrusts and he lay his forehead on hers and then they were still taking in the moment, memorizing the way every inch of her felt beneath him, the way she smelled, and how very beautiful she looked under a New Caprican sunrise.

"Gods Lee, that was absolutely."

"Fan-fraking-tastic?"

"That'll do. This still doesn't change things though, you're still the Commander, and I'm still the fraked up former pilot."

"True enough, but you're my fraked up soon to be reinstated pilot. And I love you. That makes all the difference."

"After all that I've done why in the name of the gods, do you still love me?"

"I'm not dead yet."

"Lee." At the uncertainty in her voice he tightened his arms around her, prepared for her flight. He didn't plan on letting her go, he was willing to fight her down to the ground on this one.

"Kara, I love you, frak ups and all. That's just the way it is. And I will not let you run away from this again. I love you, and you love me. That is enough." With that he playfully kissed the tip of her nose. "I'll make you a deal. As soon as I'm able I'll build you a house here on this very spot, but until then come stay with me on Pegasus. I've got a pretty sweet set up, nice comfy bed, private shower, lots of birds for you to play with and all new pilots for you to fleece at triad?" He smiled playfully, cajoling her slightly.

"You've forgotten Apollo, I'm not Starbuck anymore. I gave that up remember."

"Sweetheart I don't care if you're a pilot, a painter, or a potter. You have a home with me for as long as you want it." He kissed her then winked at her playfully. "Besides there are so many cubbies and dark hallways for us to christen, not to mention that very, very large bed, I get lonely up there by myself."

"What about Dee?"

"I don't love her, I love you."

"What about your father?"

"He most assuredly won't be keeping my bed warm."

"Lee, I'm serious."

"He'll be happy for us. It might even stop him from walking around with that long face of his, he misses you Kara. I miss you. Come home. The skies just aren't the same without you in them."

"Does the thought not occur to you that having me under your command and in your bed violates about six dozen fraternization regs?"

"Somehow I think dad's going to have to look the other way on those soon. Half the crew has a sweetheart somewhere on ship. And if we're going to fulfill the President's orders, we're going to have to be able to be together. Besides I think dad's looking forward to the pitter patter of Adama feet again."

"That's damn near impossible Lee."

"If we're meant to have a child, we will. If not we'll spoil Helo's kids rotten then send em home." He started nibbling her neck and made his way up to her earlobe. "Tell me how I can convince you. Maybe I should just frak you unconscious and carry you back to the Raptor."

"Gonna sneak me through in your suit case Lee, last I checked that'd be a mighty tight fit."

"It might work." Lee began to worship her body with lips, tongue, teeth and hands. "Course blackmail could work too. What ever would everyone think if I told them that story about the time you decided to climb the statue of Apollo, buck naked?"

"Probably the same thing that they'd think of you if I told them about the time you stole the honor of the base brass in your viper."

"See this is why we'll always be best friends. You know to damn much for me to let you go." He kissed his way over to her lips again. "Guess I'll just have to seduce you then."

"Dream on flyboy."

"Don't have to dream if you're doing Starbuck." He proceeded to her breasts which he worshiped equally, kissing and licking the pebbled nubs that he found there. "Ready to come home with me yet Kara?"

"Kiss my ass Lee."

"With pleasure sweetheart, just give me time to get there." With that his hands and mouth felt like they were everywhere at once, and he slowly and methodically launched a tactical assault on her senses.

Kara felt the waves of pleasure from his touch from the tips of her toes all the way up to the crown of her head. She knew why he'd been called Apollo, but it was fitting for other reasons too the man fraked like a god. As promised he worked his way down her body with kisses, and as he thrust his fingers inside of her he traced figure eights on her clit with his thumb. When he got to her belly button he placed a kiss on her midriff, and looked up at her innocently as her fisted hands clenched in the blankets.

"Ready to come home with me yet Starbuck?"

"Leeeee."

"Karrra."

"I can't."

"You can and you will or I swear to the gods I will keep you hanging like this until you change your mind."

"I don't fraking think so Apollo, I happen to remember how to finish the job myself if you're not up for it."

He kissed her despite her frustrated growls, and while she was distracted pinned her wrists with one hand while the other kept up its delightful torment, building her up only to back off just as she would have gone over the edge. She struggled against his grip, but for the first time he allowed her no escape. "Not this time sweetheart, it's me or nothing."

She groaned and looked at him pleadingly. "Please Lee?"

For a second he almost faltered, but then strengthened his resolve by remembering his lonely bunk on the Pegasus. "Not until you say you'll come home. You belong in the sky, I know you miss it. I saw you lusting after that raptor yesterday. You know it's what you want."

She thought of the tent that she normally shared with Sam, and then she thought of flying through the stars with Lee and her heart skipped a beat. She realized with a start that she did love Sam, but Lee. What she felt for Lee was beyond love and into insanity.

"Please Kara, come home. I miss you."

"Alright Lee, take me home."

He looked at her a moment stunned, and then graced her with a smile as bright as his namesake. "Yes?"

She nodded. "Yes Lee, take me home." Her next words were cut off as he kissed her letting her feel his joy in their shared breath. "After you finished what you started that is."

Within seconds he'd released her hands, and was seemingly touching her everywhere at once. Given the buildup, it didn't take her long to scream his name to the heavens again. It was then that she decided that she could give up Lee Adama anytime she wanted…just like she could give up drinking, triad, cigars, and bar fights. Ok so she was a woman of many vices, but looking over at him she decided sin had never tasted so good. Later as they walked away from the site of their promised home, she pretended not to notice Lee pocketing a tent peg with some strands of rope attached to it. She was sure they would make use of it later.

End Note: I hope you had fun reading. Comments as always are appreciated.


End file.
